


晚餐

by littlesummercat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummercat/pseuds/littlesummercat
Summary: OOC 没有大爆炸没有生离死别没有酱酱酿酿HE?BE?看你怎么定义了（感谢室友帮我起名）（但是其实也没多好啊）（啧啧 够配你的文了）（反正互相嫌弃就对了）





	晚餐

安吉拉到的比预想中晚些。错过了左转的匝道是第一次，雪天路滑，她也不敢开足了油门往前冲，最后还在洛杉矶的晚高峰里蹉跎了三五十分钟，等她到达约定的餐厅时反而是远渡重洋的莱耶斯已经等在了那里。他下了飞机后乘坐机场专线一路直达，看起来比半个本地人还要气定神闲地多。

“晚上好，真抱歉我迟到了。”

安吉拉在侍者的帮助下脱下外套、围巾和帽子，头发早已散成一团，蓬蓬地搭在耳朵后面和肩膀上方。有一点雪趁着停车场和餐厅间隙钻了进去，此刻被热气一熏，化成了细小的水滴挂在那蓬金发底下，随着她的动作晃着，反射出顶灯明耀的金光。莱耶斯稍微看了一小会，才收回视线，握上安吉拉递上来的手。

“晚上好，安吉拉。差不多……十五年没见了？你还是那么美丽动人。”

“哦天哪，别取笑我了。”她向前倾了倾头，指给他看连着三台手术留下来的眼袋和黑眼圈。“倒是你，这么久来也没怎么变，不愧是大天使啊。”

“不，你才是。”

 

\--

 

自己的身体看起来比那个金头发的奶油小子结实地多，所以先于莫里森成为了士兵强化计划一期的试验品，对此莱耶斯并非完全没有异议。但是后期的补偿措施过于完善，之后的几年中，强化药剂也没有出现科学家们所胆战心惊的那些副作用，他也就慢慢释怀了。心情舒缓之后，进益越发明显地凸现出来：更快的反应速度、更高的体能水平、更强的愈合能力。莱耶斯在他爱的战场上拼杀，享受着硝烟和火药拼合而成的璀璨盛宴，几乎快忘记了自己并不是真正的天使、真正的神。

羽翼折断地猝不及防。那天，他照常出门，躲在摩天大楼天台上水箱与墙壁间狭小的夹角里撑开狙击枪。对面的高台酒吧里春光融融，燕尾服和露背长裙在那里谈笑，耳机里，猎手们也已经各就各位。二十九分钟之后，将会有一名高贵优雅的女士由于缺氧而晕倒，侍者为了通风，会将其中一扇防弹玻璃推开两寸宽的缝隙，而那位毒枭必须于此时、此处毙命。

他眯起眼睛，注视着狙击镜里的红男绿女，冷风在他脖颈处打着旋儿飘走了。强化士兵不会因为些许低温而影响身体强度，楼顶上只有麦克雷紧紧裹着围巾，试图把自己缩成更小的一团。

“老实说，我都不知道安娜为什么让你也跟来。”莱耶斯轻轻踢了踢脚边的人，“你跑地那么慢，万一失败了还要给我拖后腿。”

麦克雷咕哝着骂他，又怕冷，挣扎着不想把嘴露出来，于是骂声也被闷成了模模糊糊的一小团。莱耶斯看了看表，黑金色的表盘上显示着十六分钟的倒计时，然后金色的星星慢慢浮出水面，扩大，荡开，漫过酒吧和天空向他肩上砸去。麦克雷只好从围巾里钻出来，扛着他从消防梯上悄悄溜走，至于十五分钟之后艾米丽是怎么把淬了毒的短匕插进目标的颈动脉、再挂着勾链从十九楼一跃而下，那就是杰哈永远不会知道的细节了。

“所以是突然晕倒的吗？”

安娜盯着监视器里面的人影问，麦克雷紧张地点了点头。“上一秒钟还在骂我，语气、举止都非常正常，当时只有我和他在，没有任何外部刺激，此外事发前两个月他也没有任何烟酒、毒品、特殊药剂的摄入。我认为和低温关系不大，可能只是副作用延迟地厉害。”

安娜咬了咬嘴唇。士兵强化计划进展地如此顺利本身就是极不正常的，况且莱耶斯承受的本来就是比莫里森更不成熟的药剂和进程，副作用到现在才发作已经是不幸中的万幸了，只是，具体是什么呢？五感混乱、加速衰老，还是……

“艾玛莉医生！”

通讯器突然响了起来，安娜低头点开屏幕，立刻听到了主刀医生紧张到干涩的声线。莱耶斯回到基地之后一直昏迷不醒，紧接着胸部就出现了大片的溃烂，安娜决定打开他的胸腔看看，于是现在知道士兵强化计划一事的人都聚在这间小小的地下手术间里。主刀医生甚至是麦克雷的同龄人，瘦小却优秀的心血管科医生，柳叶刀握得比他握维和者还要稳。

屏幕闪烁了两下，然后重新弹开，飘在了空中。护士把调整了几下镜头，他们聚在一起，看见几块蓝绿色的无菌布之间，无端地冒出些灰黑色的烟气，这些烟气像是有形的，挤出创口后就像积液一样四处流淌，又像是无形的，落到地板之前就消失了，空中、无菌布、手术台上，都留不下什么痕迹。安吉拉取来自封袋捕捉了一小团，但是那一团烟气刚被剥离出母体，就迅速变地浅淡、透明，最后变成和空气别无二致的透明气体。

他们一时震惊地沉默了，最后还是安娜先回过了神。

“这东西，有源头吗？”

“有的，医生。患者的心脏处有缝合的旧伤，我发现其中一处缝合处发黑发紫，检查时突然冒出了……这堆东西。”

“出现多久了？”

安吉拉迅速抬头看了一下表，“不到两分钟，医生。”

“之前出现过类似的案例吗？不论成功还是失败的。”安娜转头看向莫里森，而莫里森摇了摇头。她不得不抿起了嘴唇，手指搭在屏幕边缘，毫无章法地敲了几下。

“引流，安吉拉，把它收集起来。注意血压，观察流量有无增减，出现变化通知我。”

黑烟源源不断地冒了出来，又源源不断地滚进密封舱里，大概十几个小时之后终于平息了。在安娜的授意下，安吉拉打开了他的心脏，切下一小块发黑、发紫的囊肿。整个医疗部、整个绿洲城、整个守望先锋和整个世界至今都不知道那是什么，但是安娜终于找到了理由去反诘联合国那些利令智昏的蠢物，而莱耶斯又活了。

麻醉剂先一步失效，他从昏睡中醒来，一些切割缝合的刺痛开始在混沌的意识之下觉醒，他下意识地攥紧了床单。手术灯在眼皮上透出血红色的影子来，他睁开眼睛，再不适地闭上。

“啊，你醒了。”

他听见有什么声音突兀地传来，接着有一只手遮在了自己的视线前方，那双手离开时，打在眼皮上的灯光便减弱了许多。莱耶斯躺在床上，看着眼前大片大片苍白的背景，以及一双缓缓浮现的蔚蓝眼睛。

“我猜我死了，那你就是天使（Angel）了，对吗？”

“不，”

她轻轻地摇头，从帽子和口罩的缝隙中，钻出来几丝金发，无影灯映地她们减淡近乎透明。她伸手，握住莱耶斯因为忍受疼痛而握地发僵的手背，手指是湿冷的，粘满了彻夜手术留下来的虚汗。

“不是天使（Angel），是安吉拉（Angela）。”

 

\--

 

因为都算是随和的人，他们没在菜品的选择上费什么功夫，只是随便点了主厨意面和评价最好的牛排。服务生上了开胃酒，接着他们开始聊天，说起些安吉拉离开之后的琐碎事宜。麦克雷不知道从哪儿拐了个黑客回来，莫里森最开始还不以为意，后来任务进展狠狠地打了他的脸；再后来是那个机械忍者也把他哥哥拐回来了，也是个狙击兵，艾米丽虽然什么也不说，但是心底暗暗地较上了劲，一时间任务质量激增……他们愉快地谈笑着，佐以陈年旧事和暖融融的烛光。

“其实法芮尔都快四十了，再讨论这个意义不是很大。”谈论到安娜意外身故之后，他们寻找法芮尔的父亲时，莱耶斯停顿了一会，然后低下头去，装作专心致志地切割盘子里的牛排。“只是莱因哈特过世前还在和莫里森抱怨，说安娜这样做有些太不负责任。”

“唔，责任……可是这个词真的很重，也许艾玛莉夫人有她自己的考量。”

安吉拉的语气也有些黯淡，她盯着一小丛烛火，看着暖黄的焰色在空中跳动，挣扎，然后无遮无碍地铺陈开来，落到桌布、餐盘和一些黑亮的反光中。莱耶斯察觉到她的目光，才缓缓抬起头来，对着她点头笑了一笑。

“你说得对。抱歉，这么说实在是太冒犯了。”

 

\--

 

莱耶斯并不喜欢圣诞节——倒不是因为他这个人缺乏生活情趣。他沉迷于在莫里森看来“一模一样”的皮鞋，不耻下问地找源氏帮忙挑选新猎装的布料，甚至于法芮尔梦想变成童话里的公主时，那些红黄蓝绿的公主裙都是他帮着安娜缝的。他只是单纯地反感这些无谓的热闹场合，在他看来，无处安放的荷尔蒙，不知所云的庆典，再配上过量的酒精，说是地狱都不为过。

“行行好吧，加比，你不能因为麦克雷是个傻的就把所有人都一起骂进去。”

“不，源氏也是个傻的。”

莫里森大笑着锤了他一拳，他也悉数回敬，两位指挥官互相打骂着，笑着，穿过挤挤挨挨的人群。圣诞是整个基地的假期，只要工作部门不涉密，都是可以告假离开的，当然也有不愿或者无法离开的可怜人儿，于是安娜做主，采买了大量的酒精和蛋糕一起度过这个不那么孤独的冬夜。荷尔蒙、酒精、庆典，明天起来估计又是好一顿收拾，一想到这里，莱耶斯捂着头呻吟一声。

莫里森因为紧急文件先走了，于是他一个人留在人群中东游西荡，在这里掐灭几根烟头，在那里训斥一个把喝醉了的队友往水里扔的新兵。莱耶斯觉得自己和整个庆典的氛围格格不入，反而像什么死神一类的生物，提着镰刀，收割者人们的喜悦劲头。想到这个，他有些沮丧，转身拨开人群就往宿舍区走去。

“……都好几次了。”

“抱歉，我没有约会的兴趣。”

“不试试怎么知道没有呢，医生？你平时工作那么辛苦，正好趁这个机会放松一下。”

“所以我更没有约会的念头了，抱歉，请让开。”

走廊里的对话顿住了，然后是高跟鞋的笃笃声，清晰有力地向着莱耶斯的方向敲来，随即又是争执，和愈加繁乱的脚步声。莱耶斯觉得头疼，可是那争执的声音愈演愈烈，他又不能不管。最后他只好叹了一口气，摆出揍麦克雷前最为阴沉的黑脸，大步流星地冲进了走廊里。

“怎么回事？”

他用西语接了一句脏话，音量故意抬高到走廊那一段的人都能听到的大小。果然走廊深处的争执声停下来了，阴影让他看不清那几个人的面孔。不，看制服不是我的直属部队，也不太像是廖手下的后勤，是安娜的医疗部吗？不对，医疗部什么时候有了这么多的男人？他飞速地思考着，吃不准这几个人的身份，指挥官的高压未必那么有效。能获得的信息可能只有那个女孩子的身份了，是个医生，那么就是安娜的人了……

“你是怎么回事？”他迅速转向正主，大步流星地走过去，轻易就把瘦小的女孩子提了出来。“安娜找你半天了，你还在这里磨蹭？是觉得基地安逸地可以不执行命令了，还是你就是这么垃圾的军医，以后上战场了好第一个死？”

“对……对不起……”

女孩子配合地瑟瑟发抖，口中不住道歉，被他拖着高跟鞋连跑带跳地冲出走廊，一直被拖到院子里才被放开。

“抱歉，我不是故意说那些的。”

“我明白。”女孩子活动了一下脚踝，又揉了揉被他抓疼的胳膊，抬头朝他一笑。“我还要感谢您帮我解围呢……莱耶斯指挥官，没看错的话。”

“你是谁？”

莱耶斯皱着眉问。他太多时候都在出外勤，自己直属部队的营地又远在基地另一端，一般不来本部，就算来也是直接去指挥中心，不与普通的士兵打交道。也许是在档案里直接查获了我的资料，或者是有人透露，甚至……他这么想着，微微绷紧了后颈。

而医生只是抬手，拢起了散开的长发，再捂住自己的口鼻。“不是天使，是安吉拉。”

莱耶斯“啊”了一声，放松了下来。“原来是你。”医生也愉快地笑着，放下了手。经历了风波的安吉拉不敢直接回医疗部，莱耶斯也不放心，于是两个人走着，穿过些花叶和灌木，渐渐又走回了庆典处。

“……您在战场上见惯了生死，我在手术台上也是一样的。”他们聊着，说起战争和伤亡，彩灯和烟火远远地在广场上闪烁着，他们站在广场边缘的阴影里，侧脸被照耀地忽红忽紫。在某一刻那种颜色让安吉拉想起了莱耶斯心室里的那一块奇怪的组织，她这么和莱耶斯说了，收获的是莱耶斯的哈哈大笑。

“这不是什么坏事，至少我要谢谢你，让我还能肆无忌惮地活下去。”

“这可说不准，指挥官，麦克雷至少跟我抱怨过四五次，说您再这么揍他，他就要偷偷往你的啤酒里放氰化钾了。”

“那么我恐怕还是要谢谢你，把氰化钾保存地这么安全，让我能继续肆无忌惮地揍他。”

莱耶斯笑起来的样子愉快又温柔，和麦克雷口中的黑皮老鬼仿佛完全是两个人。她有些出神地盯着那双眼睛和眼角堆起来的细碎纹路，注视着广场上灯火的一点反光，她没意识到自己已经看得太久了，那双眼睛渐渐缓下褶皱，瞳孔里更加明亮的盛起些月光。

灯火是辉煌的么？她有时会回想，但是从来都想不起来那双眼睛之外的灯火究竟是怎样。她是如此深入地沉浸在这片刻的注视之中，沉沉的黑暗裹上她的身。那黑暗是鲜活的，鲜活且激烈地把她往亮处推挤，那是光明，那是生机，那是解脱。

她沉醉般盯着那一处光明，在她的目光中，那处光明动了，闪动着，越发地明亮了起来。

“那么……槲寄生时间到！”

莱因哈特特有的浑厚声线猛然间响地震天撼地，安吉拉惊吓般微微跳起来，等她定了定神抬头去看时，莱耶斯也转了眼睛看向广场。听起来是托比昂的主意，在广场周围随机绑了三束槲寄生，站在底下的人要在众人面前接吻。

“啊，圣诞节的把戏。”

安吉拉慌忙点头，“听起来有点意思。”不，她对这个一点兴趣都没有，但是眼睛总是要看点什么的，不是吗。

紧接着，陡然亮起的灯光把两个人都刺地睁不开眼，莱耶斯条件反射地闭上眼睛，耳中听见越来越高的声浪，欢呼和哄笑声远远地向他们席卷过来。莱耶斯勉强睁眼看去，看见大屏幕上法芮尔亲吻了艾米丽，猎空亲吻了源氏，然后是他们，被放大在屏幕上，两个雪白的、手足无措的身影。

尖笑一浪高过一浪，另外两只聚光灯完成了它们的使命，也转过来照向这个角落。安吉拉终于适应了过来，她抬起头，看看反着绿光的树枝，看了看将他们越放越大的电子屏。

“抱歉，我不想冒犯一位女士。”

莱耶斯抱歉地点点头，安吉拉没说什么，只是看了一眼灯光的方向，扬起下巴，然后闭上了眼睛。莱耶斯小心翼翼地弯下身来，贴近了，贴近了，接着停留在半公分之外的空中，呼吸温热地淌过空气，拂过她的脸。

 

\--

 

“哦，求你千万别说什么‘自从你走后新医生一年不如一年’之类的蠢话啦！”

安吉拉被他逗得前仰后合，不得不捏紧了叉子才不被意面滑下去弄脏自己的衬衫前襟。莱耶斯也在大笑，熬过去之后，那些血淋淋的伤口都变成了可以取笑的谈资，多少年后拿出来嘲讽一二，恍惚地又像是当年生龙活虎的一线士兵。

“不，那也太蠢了，不用你说。你瞧，我都五十多了，身体机能下降地实在厉害，这样的天气我以前都可以穿风衣出门的。但是现在——”

他拿起放在旁边的大衣，在安吉拉震惊的目光中，掏出一团花灰色的毛线团。

“——都已经必须要戴帽子啦。”

“天啊，你还一直带着吗？”

“唔，毕竟我收到的生日礼物不多。”他点点头，微笑着看着她的眼睛，“而且真的很舒服。”

 

\--

 

自那以后他们的接触多了起来，倒不是说那束槲寄生有点什么，而是作为强化士兵的主刀医师，安吉拉从此对莫里森和莱耶斯两人直接负责。安娜在档案和数据上坚持地近乎固执，他们也没有争辩的打算，于是几个人的接触频繁起来。用在莱耶斯身上的技术更不成熟，检查项目也要更多些，于是他偶尔会在单人病房里过夜，安吉拉问他晚安，问他早安。

麦克雷偶尔会来通报下任务，也有时是源氏，这种时候安吉拉往往会等在门口。一是为了避嫌，二是为了及时掐灭麦克雷手中的烟头，医疗部不是什么抽烟的好地方，但是麦克雷被骂的时候，从来不会想起来这回事。

“糟糕透了。”今天的麦克雷还是这么说的，他走出门时萎靡不振，连马刺都没有平时响亮。“看在老混蛋过生日的份上，我明天再投毒好了。”

安吉拉摇了摇头，“你现在连氰化钾长什么都不知道——他今天过生日吗？”

“是的——但是我可以下别的。”

“拜托，你连氰化钾有毒都是听我说的。”

安吉拉不轻不重地敲了他一下，没等看见他掏出雪茄就提前赶他走了。巡视病房时她不自觉地加快了脚步，又争分夺秒地抄下数据，秋天的夜色降临地早，她放下了晚饭悄悄溜回宿舍。夜色顺着窗口爬了进来，她没敢开灯，像是怕惊扰走什么一样，蹑手蹑脚地摸回自己的床铺。床头柜上带着锁，被摸索着打开，又摸索着掏出一个盒子来。盒子里又有一个过于熟悉的小盒子，她闭着眼睛，不知道为什么突然屏住了呼吸。

走廊也是昏沉的，踢脚灯随着脚步声亮起再熄灭，远远看上去像是深海浮动的游鱼。这条游鱼飘过走廊，又飘回值班室，几次三番地在越见昏暝的夜色中划出光轨来。最后游鱼终于停了下来，安吉拉站在病房门口，深吸一口气，才拉开了房门。

“莱耶斯长官……”

她探出头来，欲言又止地站在那里，看见莱耶斯抬头看她，她更紧地咬住嘴唇了。那动作僵硬，牙齿在嘴唇上切出深深地白痕，她很少露出如此拘谨的模样来，她的手攥在衣兜里，被脚步拖着，显出道道让人猜疑的褶皱。她推门走进来，走到床边又看着窗口，却一直一言不发。莱耶斯顺着她的目光看去，窗外是秋夜，夜幕是深蓝色的，缀着些青白的碎光，一如既往地深沉而隽永。

“怎么了，安吉拉？”莱耶斯看着她叹了一口气，“医生，你可千万别说我要死了。”

语气是认真地担忧的，也一瞬间也让她放松了下来。她摇了摇头，从衣兜里伸出手来，捧着，小心翼翼地往莱耶斯眼前递。

“不，莱耶斯……

“生日快乐。”

安吉拉冲着他松开手指，黑白灰色的毛线互相纠缠着拧在一起，然后软绵绵地垂成一团蓬松的毛球。说不上多么精致，偶尔也是有几个漏针形成的小洞，但是至少不难看，甚至于说得上可爱了。安吉拉紧张地抬起眼睛，看见他看着手中的东西笑了，鱼尾纹细细地荡开，变成热带鱼斑斓的尾巴。

“啊！谢谢你……”

“我想你新剃了短发，冬天可能会冷——把手放下，别跑针了。”

莱耶斯抬手去接，却被按着胳膊拦了下来，于是只好配合地低下头，由着她把针织帽戴在自己的头顶上。绒线和手指都是温软的，安吉拉整理着帽边，拢起他散出来的卷发，再绕出被压进去的耳廓。最后就连后颈处的发茬都被拨弄过一遍了，她的手指却还是没有离开，停留在耳后的帽檐上，微微发着抖。

他们一言不发地，长久地注视着彼此，久到安吉拉的手指开始发凉，窗外银月升起，秋蛩鸣叫，交班的护士走了，高跟鞋笃笃地消散在走廊深处。安吉拉沉静地看着他，看着他，然后缓缓闭上了眼睛。

而莱耶斯只是侧过头来，伸手拍了拍她的后背。

“谢谢你，安吉拉。”他顿了一下，声音沙哑而低沉，“困了就快去睡吧，晚安。”

 

\--

 

“不，别把我和他相提并论，我还没秃呢！”

莱耶斯挥舞着叉子抗议，安吉拉咯咯笑着，挖掉甜品的最后一勺。士兵强化计划最大的后遗症就是加速衰老，两年前麦克雷要他去养老时还会被提着耳朵骂，一年前他没提动耳朵，今年他安安静静地打好了包，拜访几位老友之后就打算去安安生生地当他的射击教练了。苏黎世的日夜折磨着被弹片剜去的半块髌骨，钛合金被肌肉裹着，偶尔会把人冻地发抖。

走出餐厅的时候他们发生了小小的争执，安吉拉坚持要送他去酒店，而莱耶斯则坚持要目送她开车离开。最后他们各退一步，安吉拉开车送他去酒店，再自行离开。为了世界和平奋斗了半辈子的老兵退役时的行李如此之少，不过是一只20寸的皮箱子，轻地安吉拉一只手都能提起来。

“别那么看我，安吉拉。”莱耶斯察觉到了她的目光，在副驾驶上摇了摇头。“其实大部分是快递走啦。越洋特快，还是到付，气地麦克雷在电话里骂了我三天。”

安吉拉轻轻地笑了，没再说什么，沉默地打火，倒车，碾过雪粒化成的水。碎雪飞舞着黏在窗玻璃上，雨刮器一层层地将它们推走，而它们不为所动，坚持着一层层地向死而生。它们僵硬的尸体挂在那里，形状愈发地可笑起来。

酒店不过是在两个街区之外，再怎么注意雨雪也很快开到了，安吉拉盯着后视镜倒车，熄了火，接着按开后备箱。莱耶斯打开车门，脱出浅淡的阴影站在灯光里，酒店门厅散发着温和的橙黄色灯光，城市的霓虹闪烁着，明灭不定地盛在他的眼中。他的的确确戴着那顶帽子了，热带鱼长久地安睡在他的眼尾，鬓角挂着雪。

“谢谢你，安吉拉，只是我的身体不允许我再多站下去了。”

莱耶斯拄着箱子和他作别，灯光融融地挂在远方，给他的身影镀上了一圈金黄，安吉拉几乎能感觉到，从那片模糊不清的身影之中投来的是怎样平静而温和的目光了。某一瞬间，一种酝酿了二十分钟或者二十年的情绪或者言辞开始在脑海中浮现，碰撞着，闪烁着，挤满了胸膛。她静静地立在原地，时间和空间像流星一样划过她的视线，在脚下亘古的一平方英尺之外留下模糊细长的投影。

“等等！”

她突兀地张口，随即又呆立在原地。某种近似于窒息的灼烧感从喉咙深处蔓延开来，一些东西开始抓挠起她的喉咙和心脏，带来细密的刺痛和垂坠感。她感到眩晕，空气中结满了冰，燃起了火。接着她感到烫，风雪烫地她浑身发抖。

“莱耶斯，”

她终于开口了，一字一顿地，声音打着颤。

“听着，我知道听起来很不可思议，很无理取闹，这不是什么真心话大冒险，呃，也不是什么圣诞节的槲寄生……莱耶斯，我们已经太久没见了，我不知道你愿不愿意，嗯，亲我一下，当然，如果你介意的话……”

而莱耶斯说好。

接着他弯下已经略显佝偻的腰背，嘴唇贴了过来，亲吻她，长地像两秒钟，短地像两个世纪。他单纯地亲吻着她，没有什么肮脏的体液交换，柔软，干净，干净地就像他当真没有爱过面前的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 结局不是mccreaper


End file.
